degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25523651-20141003183535
My Season by Season opinions of Desperate Houseives ~This may contain small spoilers~ Season 1 An amazing series. The Mary Alice mystery was one of the show's finest and the series as a whole was strong and amazing. We got to meet these fantastic women and their not so ordinary lives. It's personally one of my favourites and I always get nostalgic when I watch this season. The last episode blew my mind. Season 2 I wasn't always keen on this season at first. It wasn't as strong as it's predecessor but it was still enjoyable. There are some things that I wasn't happy about (Mike/Susan breakup), however it was still a strong season. Season 3 I liked this season. There were some great episodes (the market shooting.) This series downside was the pregnancy of Marcia cross which forced her into bed rest and the season's mystery (which revolved around Bree's husband) was cut short and a new second half had to be created. I quite liked the episodes without Bree, Edie got a chance to become a more prominent character and it was funny at times as well. Although Gaby/Victor happebed (yuck), Susan/Mike got married <33. The pedo story was disgusting as well. Season 4 One of my favourite seasons. I loved it. It was short because of the writer's strike but it was amazing. Lynette's cancer was a strong storyline, I enjoyed Katherine's story. The tornado episode will always be one of my favourites and the reveal at the end had me so excited for S5 Season 5 I thought the time-skip was a risk worth taking. It was refreshing. It's not my favourite of seasons because of couples (Dave/Edie, Katherine/Mike, Susan/Jackson) but I liked the older kids and it felt like the show had been renewed. The Dave story was heartbreaking and also very disturbing. Season 6 I liked this season. I loved Drea de Matteo in DH and I'd always hoped she'd stuck around longer. The plane crash episode was strong and I liked the mystery. Ana was annoying as fuck and I didn't really like Danny. I loved Roy/Karen as well and Mike/Susan were finally back together. Season 7 I LOVED THIS SEASON. The whole feel of it was brilliant. The season didn't really have a season long mystery but it focused on a character instead. Susan's storyline with Vavavav Broom was fun. I loved Bree with Keith. Renee joined and she quickly became one of my favourites. The whole season had a great vibe and the last episode was brilliant. Season 8 The last and probably the best season. The mystery was around the 4 leading ladies and it makes this season so strong. The whole thing is heartbreaking, heartwarming and outstanding. I hated Jane (but I would hate anything that came between Tom/Lynette.) I'm also not happy that my OTP was ripped apart. The finale was one of the best finales I've seen. It really wrapped things up and left me completely satisfied. There was no real big unanswered question (except the one at the end) This show went from strength to strength but it never disappointed. I've loved every season even it they're went my favourite. God I miss this show so much. At least I have my complete collection to keep me happy when I'm suffering withdrawls.